Kiss the Sky Goodbye
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. A violent explosion went off a few miles east, making the blonde's eyes widen as he stared. There was silence for moment... then, "That. Was. So. COOL! DUDE, DO THAT AGAIN." The girl rolled her eyes. How was this kid a spy again?
1. Prologue

**Kiss the Sky Goodbye**

_by Psychotic

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"We're being sent a new member."

His words were met by stunned silence. The silver-haired man had expected as much. They hadn't had a new member in years; the most recent one was Sly, and he hadn't even really been "new." He had been with an allied organization and was transferred over; they'd already worked with him before. Most of the other people had been working together for longer than they could remember.

"How could you just accept a new member, Hatake?" one of the assassin siblings hissed. "We've been doing perfectly fine as we are." There were noises of agreement from the others in the group.

Hatake Kakashi sighed. "No, we haven't been doing 'perfectly fine,' Puppet. None of us have any extensive medical knowledge. We can't effectively heal ourselves, and our information on poisons is horrendous. We need a medic."

More protests arose and Kakashi silenced them with a raised hand. "Guys. Shut up. I know how you feel about this. I understand that no one wants a new member. But we have no choice in the matter."

"How can we have no choice?"

"I was told that she's going to be joining us whether we like it or not."

An angered cry came from many of the people in the gathering. They didn't like the idea of a new member in the first place, and now Kakashi had just added that it was a _female_.

"_Silence!"_ the man exclaimed. Instantly they complied. "Thank you. As I was saying, she'll be joining whether we want it or not. And I don't think we should pass this opportunity up. She's one of the best prospects I've seen in a long time."

The martial arts specialist in the back stood up, his arms folded across his chest. "Hatake, this is idiotic. Just tell her no and let's get on with our lives."

There were murmurs of acknowledgement. "I can't do that, Soldier."

"And why the hell not?"

Another sigh left the silver-haired man. "Because she's the apprentice to Tsunade-sama."

* * *

_Blood is on our hands;_

_Screams are in our hearts._

_Our minds become so numb_

_That murder's now an art._

_Chaos rages through us,_

_And mayhem takes its place._

_Bodies lay in shambles_

_As we leave without a trace._

_Never knowing who,_

_And never guessing where._

_Searching isn't worth it;_

_You'll only find despair._

_So brace yourselves for carnage,_

_Brace yourselves for strife._

_You won't know we're coming_

'_Til your neck's against the knife._

_We only bring destruction_

_And make those grown men cry._

_So say your prayers, my friend,_

_And kiss the sky goodbye.

* * *

_

**A/N:** So this is the introduction to "Kiss the Sky Goodbye." The poem at the end was written by me, yes. And I know this wasn't long, but it's not supposed to be. It's only an _intro_, guys.

Yes, it is intentional that they aren't called their real names except for Kakashi. Most of them go by code names, and you'll figure out which is which pretty easily if you haven't already. I might post a list if I remember. Kakashi doesn't have a code name, because it just so happens that "Hatake Kakashi" isn't his real name. (; I doubt we will ever discover what his real name is, though… because I don't have one. xD

Also, I have no idea when I'll next be updating this. For now, "The Poet" is my main concern and priority. If I become busy, then that will take precedence. I'm excited for this one, though! :D

Let me know what you think! Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_02.13.11_


	2. Bloody Hands

**Kiss the Sky Goodbye**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Bloody Hands**_

"Oi, teme!" a blonde man exclaimed, rushing up the hallway to catch up with his raven-haired partner. Said partner didn't acknowledge the other's presence, but the blonde was used to this response. "Kakashi said that this new girl is Tsunade-sama's apprentice, right?"

"Aa."

The blonde scratched his head. "_The_ Tsunade-sama? The one everyone talks about but no one has ever actually met? The notorious doctor and poison specialist that can kill people with one touch? The person no one's certain actually exists? _That_ Tsunade-sama?"

"That's her, dobe."

"So she does exist! She's not just a myth or a legend or something."

"Hn."

The two continued down the hall until they reached a metal door much like all of the other doors they'd passed. This one had a small blue computer on it, however. The raven pushed open the door silently and entered with his partner.

"Shikamaru." At the sound of his name, a brown-haired man spun around in his chair. The ponytail on top of his head sort of resembled a pineapple. He was their strategist. "Has Shino pulled up any info on this recruit yet?"

The pineapple head sighed. "No, he hasn't. She's troublesome; it's like she doesn't even exist. We can't find any records of her anywhere. Tsunade must've had a hand in this; we had the same problem when we tried to look up her as well."

Shino was their tech guy. He knew technology like the back of his hand. He could deconstruct a desktop computer and reconstruct it so that it was some ridiculous super computer without adding any new parts. The issue was that he barely talked, so people often went to Shikamaru, who was his partner, to find out whatever they needed from Shino.

"So we don't even know what she looks like?" the blonde piped in.

"No. We know absolutely nothing, except that she's a female and is Tsunade's apprentice." Shikamaru sighed once more. "Troublesome women."

A high-pitched annoyed voice exclaimed from the doorway, "Women are not troublesome, Shika! How many times do I have to drill this into your head?"

The woman was tall with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was very good-looking, and often used it to her advantage.

"Ino, doing that only makes women seem even more troublesome."

The girl growled and stalked forward. "Shut up. At least Naruto and Sasuke here know when to do that."

The raven-haired man snorted in amusement. "Naruto? Know when to shut up? I think you have him confused with someone else."

"Hey!" The blonde boy looked offended.

Shikamaru was now ignoring the current argument and continuing whatever he had been previously doing on his computer. "If she's so well-hidden and secretive, though, why is she joining us…?" His question was obviously rhetorical, but Naruto felt the need to add his opinion.

"Maybe she's lonely!"

The pineapple-haired strategist rolled his eyes. "That question wasn't meant to be answered, Naruto."

"Oh."

Sasuke decided that then was a good time to leave, so he grabbed his partner's arm and dragged him from the room without a word. When they were already fifty yards from Shikamaru's room, Naruto asked, "Where are we going, teme?"

"To train."

* * *

As Naruto loaded his guns, Sasuke sharpened his knives and swords. The two resident martial arts experts, partners to each other, were sparring in the next room over. They were Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee, and very few people could beat them at their specialty.

The blonde firearms specialist was finished before his partner, so he went over to the targets with his weapons tucked away in different places in his clothing and along his body. In just two seconds, he had already fired four of them, each bullet hitting the bulls-eye. Within the next twenty seconds, he managed to shoot all of his guns twice, and only missed his mark three times, and not by much. He still seemed miffed by this, frowning and complaining as Sasuke joined him.

"Missed again, dobe?"

Naruto glared. "It's this new gun of Tenten's. I haven't gotten it completely figured out yet."

"Better get it figured out before our next assignment." With those words, Sasuke pulled out three small senbon needles, whipping them at the target. They hit the bulls-eye together.

"I will! Besides, it's not like even if I were to miss by just that much, the target would survive. Major organs are big enough to where I can be off by a few millimeters and still kill."

The knife-thrower snorted once, slightly amused. "And if you're aiming not to kill? Those targets are much smaller, dobe."

The blonde was silent; looking peeved, he went back to firing his weapons as Sasuke pulled out his larger knives.

Half an hour into their target practice, the door opened and a petite woman stepped in. Her hair was a short red bob, flared outwards, and her eyes were a soft hazel shade.

Instantly, both Naruto and Sasuke spun on the spot, weapons directed at the arrival, hard looks on their faces. The girl put her hands up in surrender and slowly tugged at her hair, revealing the fine purple-black strands beneath it.

"Hinata-chan!" the blonde exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging her. "We didn't recognize you!"

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san," she replied. "I just returned. I heard the shots and decided to stop in before I went to change…"

Naruto beamed. "I'm glad! I was worried, Hinata-chan! You were gone for longer than they said you would be. What happened?"

"I was suspected, so I had to retreat and assassinate. It took longer than I meant it to. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…"

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's okay! I was just worried. I'm glad you're okay, though!" He embraced her again, and her cheeks flushed a dark red.

"Dobe. Target practice."

"Right!" Naruto gave Hinata an apologetic look and hurried back to his partner. "Sorry, Hinata-chan. We have to finish our training. I'll see you tonight, though! Did you hear about the new recruit?"

"New recruit?"

"Talk to Kakashi. Dobe, _training._"

Hinata looked sheepish. "R-right. Thank you, Sasuke-san. I'll see you both at dinner tonight." She exited.

It was silent for a few moments before the dark-haired swordsman stated, "You talk too much."

"Hey!"

* * *

Dinner came quickly at the base that evening. There were those who were glad for that: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji – their resident explosives expert – were some of them. Others, like Sasuke and Neji, weren't so glad. They would have preferred to spend more time training.

This evening, however, would be different from most other meals. Tonight, the new recruit was going to be arriving. No one knew what she would look like, what her abilities were, or even what her name was. Because of this, a codename hadn't been decided yet. She was complete mystery, just like her mentor.

Once everyone was seated with their food, Kakashi stood up at the front of the dining hall and quieted the room down. It wasn't a large group; only fifteen people were currently in the organization, not including this new girl. It was, however, difficult to get them to shut up, mostly due to Naruto.

"Guys. As we all know, our new recruit will be arriving soon. I don't want any complaints, and I want everyone to be nice and help her out if she needs it. She will mostly be working solo on-base, but if she is sent on assignments, her team will be with Jester and Shade." Naruto and Sasuke looked up at their respective codenames; they were always used in large group gatherings. They were getting the new girl? "She'll be rooming with Veil, so I expect you to be her guide." Ino looked a bit upset at this; she had enjoyed having a room to herself. "Anything else I'm forgetting?"

"Just everything important about her," Shikamaru muttered. "Like her name, picture, info, stats, skills…"

"Blue, shut – "

Kakashi was interrupted by the dining hall doors opening. In stepped the organization's new medic. She was petite, but not as small as Hinata. She looked like she could definitely hold her own in a fight. She wore a pair of black yoga pants and a sleeveless red top; a heavy utility belt was hanging on her hips, containing various medical supplies, poisons, and weapons. On her hands were black gloves and her elbows were hidden by white wrappings. Her eyes were a bright apple green. The oddest thing about her, though, was her hair; it was a pale, cherry blossom pink, cut shoulder-length and left down.

The first thing she did was take in the room. She had successfully captured the attention of the entire room, so she took that opportunity to file away the people in her mind. Then she stepped forward to where Kakashi was standing and adjusted her belt.

"Hi, everyone," she greeted. "You can call me Cancer, and I guess I'm the newest member of your organization here."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Fun introduction chapter. I can't wait until everyone is all nice and introduced and I can move forward with the plot. D:

Anyway, yes this is short. It's supposed to be. I plan to make the next one a bit longer, because it will have more action in it. :P

Also, I'm about halfway done with the next chapter for The Poet. I finished this one awhile back and wanted to post it so that I could at least get something out there for people. (: Life has kind of taken over for a bit, if you couldn't tell. Hopefully, it'll slow down, but I have a bunch of French stuff to catch up on… Ugh. :P

Review and be happy!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_02.28.11_


End file.
